


My Little Blue Viper

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I don't know what this is or why, I just want them to be happy, It's late and I should have been asleep hours ago, M/M, These two are so freaking cute, Warning: all the cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has a tiring day of assassination and near-death experiences, and Karma is there to cheer him up afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Blue Viper

It is well past one in the morning, and the tall, red-bricked apartment building blends in easily with all the other tall, red-bricked apartment buildings. Rather, it _almost_ blends in. While the other buildings enjoy a consistent pattern of darkened windows and restful inhabitants, this building’s sequence of black boxes is interrupted by a single beam of light, peeping rather conspicuously out of the shutters of an apartment in the fifth row, third column from the left.  
  
Within this small apartment in the fifth row, third column from the left, a solitary figure is sitting up in bed, relaxed against a mound of downy pillows, flipping through the pages of a vintage copy of the old American comic, Sonic Ninja. _Vintage_ in this case really meaning _very old and very obsolete_.  
  
In the distance, there is the muted sound of a door being unlocked, followed by a faint shutting, and the sound of something heavy being deposited unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
There is some shuffling outside, some more opening and closing of doors, and then the bedroom door swings open.  
  
Akabane Karma pauses mid-flip to lift up an arm as Shiota Nagisa shuffles into the room in light blue pajamas and crawls into bed, completely disregarding the clear rules Karma had set down just yesterday regarding bed-space and territory. Rather than sticking to his designated 30-by-40-inch half, or even just curling up by his partner’s side as the raised arm offers, Nagisa elects to crawl right into Karma’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his forehead on his shoulder.  
  
Karma sighs heavily and sets the book on the nightstand, fumbling for the lamp switch until the room is enveloped in darkness. He puts his arms around Nagisa and tilts his head to rest it against the other boy’s.  
  
“Rough night?”  
  
Nagisa just groans and buries his faces further into Karma’s neck. “Don’t even ask.”  
  
“Can’t be worse than my last job.” Karma shudders, remembering the two hours he spent hiding in the sewers under his last target’s house. To this day, he isn’t entirely sure how he managed to get himself into that situation, but he sure as hell knows it won’t happen again. Nagisa wouldn’t go near him for _days_ after that.  
  
“You think? At least stray rats and bits of… whatever that green stuff was… can’t _attack_ you. I nearly _died_ today,” he concludes dramatically. When Karma tenses, he hurriedly adds, “But I didn’t, of course.”  
  
Karma relaxes, tightening his hold on Nagisa. “Really?” He asks drily. “Never would’ve guessed.” He frowns. “But still. Be more careful next time. You can’t afford to _nearly_ die.”  
  
“Stop lecturing me,” Nagisa mumbles. “I’m tired.”  
  
“ _Listen_ ,” Karma insists. “Our targets aren’t _all_ useless lumps like that one minister from last month. Some of them are actually dangerous. No match for us, of course, but if you’re going around _nearly_ dying then—”  
  
Nagisa shrugs. “They’re strong, but they’re not Koro-sensei.”  
  
The two lapse into silence, reminiscing on their days in the E Class. At some point, Karma slides down, so that he is no longer sitting up, and Nagisa shifts out of his lap, burying his face in Karma’s shirt.  
  
Karma stares at the black dots dancing across the ceiling. “Nagisa? Hey, Nagisa?”  
  
His only response is the sound of deep breaths, accompanied by a soft, sleepy sigh.  
  
Karma smiles into the darkness and closes his eyes. “Goodnight, my little blue viper.”


End file.
